bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
I.N.F.E.S.T
The I.N.F.E.S.T (also known as the Insanely Nasty Fierce Explosive Spore Transport). Is a siege oriented spore carrier. It carries powerful acid artillery to bombard towers from long distances and to deal heavy DOT in a large AOE. It also carries a special strain of Infest. Information The INFEST weilds 3 very long-ranged artillery guns on it that fire massive shells. It has 2 spore bays and a force-field generator. It's immune to acid. It has 7750 health and it moves at the 0.75x the speed of a ZOMG It appears at around round 145 It appears in the mission "A new thing?" Artillery guns These artillery guns fire huge shells to anywhere on the map. They fire once every 8 seconds. The shells are massive acid bombs, they explode with the radius of a 3/2 bomb tower! The blast does 5 damage and the acid is that of a 3/1 glue gunner. They take 1-2 seconds to land on their target. The accuracy is very high. Mutated Spores The 2 Mutated Spore bays can release 3 every 10 or so seconds. The Mutated Spores are almost the same as the normal variation, it gives pretty much the same "vines" that regenerate and act as a shield for the host and it allows for the hosts weapons to coat victims in acid, the difference is a 3x regeneration and the spores are slightly faster. These move at a speed 110% of a purple bloon! Larger targets will not get instantly infested, it will only be partially infested (which doesn't help it) and so either it'll have to wait until the infest "grows" or it may get hit by another infest pod which will speed up or complete the infest (some things for example the what the Infestation was are HUGE and so they take quite a lot of pods and time to finish infesting). As this infest is seperate from the standard and it grows faster, it will override regular infest (but not heavy). For every 100 pixels the host is long (and high) it gains +1.5 health regeneration per second and +20 shield, the shield regenerates at +15 per second! If the infested thing can create bloons, it'll either create Mutated spores or it'll spawn the bloons as normal but they will be infested. (all children/bloons produced will be infested). (They'll be infested with the mutated variation). If the infested has weapons those weapons now can apply the "acid" effect (equal to that of a 2/0 glue gunner) the duration depends on the power of the weapon. The infest pods can occasionally (and they all will do so if there is nothing to infest) go to a tower, this does 2-3 damage and it applys acid that's the equivilent of a 4/1 glue gunner (this is VERY deadly). Each pod has 100 health. Forcefield generator This generates a forcefield around the INFEST that has a maximum of 750 health, the overall shield has a 20 regen per second. The shield is immune to all non-anti shield status effects. (E.G Burns). Children 5 Mutated Spores. Drops Artillery Gun (25% chance) Artillery Gun (drop) This is a Heavy Drops that has a normal size but is 1.25x heavier than normal. This acts like a standard Artillery Gun but it takes an additional 0.25 seconds to reload. This deals 2.5x more damage overall if used by monkeys. Category:Carrier